


Дай мне безмолвное солнце

by casmund



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Эдмунд танцевал у костров Белтейна, и один раз, когда не танцевал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне безмолвное солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me the Silent Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199084) by [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke). 



i.

Эдмунд покачивается на краю каменного кольца, пока бревна укладывают вокруг сухого сена.

\- Хочешь поджечь это, малыш? - спрашивает высокий человек, и Эдмунд чуть не спотыкается в порыве взять своими пухлыми маленькими ручками уголек, который держит мужчина. Едва горящий уголек манит его мерцающим оранжевым светом.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - говорит мама, хватая его за плечо до того, как он успевает пересечь каменное кольцо.

\- Ну мам, пожалуйста!

\- Всё в порядке, мисс! Я присмотрю, чтобы он не поранился.

\- Ну ладно, - говорит мама, и Эдмунд подходит к шесту, который чуть ли не выше его самого. Мужчина дает ему подожженную деревяшку и показывает, как правильно держать её, чтобы не обжечься. Эдмунд опускается на колени и тянется к костру, чтобы положить головешку в сено.

Первое время не происходит ничего, и Эдмунд чувствует укол разочарования. Но потом он замечает, как желтые вспышки мерцают, перепрыгивая на солому. Первые огоньки полупрозрачные и почти не различимые глазом, но они все же есть и потихоньку разгораются. Он в восхищении смотрит, как костер растет, поедая солому и подбираясь к кучке хвороста.

Он бы с радостью смотрел на это всю ночь, но его оттаскивают от костра за секунду до того, как жар распахивает свои гостеприимные объятья и огонь выстреливает в небо.

\- Ты видела это? - он спрашивает маму, стараясь перекричать рев костра, - Видела? Видела?

\- Конечно, дорогой, - говорит мама, но смотрит в другую сторону. - Питер, где Люси?

Питер пожимает плечами, и они вместе с мамой бросаются искать уползшую куда-то малышку, оставляя Эдмунда смотреть на огонь. Тот радостно потрескивает, намного счастливее, чем огонь в печи или даже в камине. Эдмунд протягивает руки и смотрит, как отблески огня окрашивают их оранжевым.

Люди приходят отовсюду, зажигая всё больше и больше костров. Эдмунд помнит, что должны быть танцы, и надеется, что будут пироги. На танцах всегда бывают пироги.

Он не разочаровывается - мимо проходит приятная женщина с корзиной, наполненной сладко пахнущими теплыми пирогами и дает ему один. Он благодарит её, потому что это вежливо, а она взъерошивает его волосы и идет дальше.

Небо над головой темнеет, и всё больше людей высыпает на поле. Эдмунд слоняется вокруг костров и грызет пирог. Он сыт, они отлично поужинали прямо перед выходом, поэтому он не спеша отрывает от лакомства по маленькому кусочку и облизывает пальцы дочиста перед тем, как оторвать следующий. Вокруг уже начались танцы, но он не особо замечает - люди кружатся вокруг него, перепрыгивая через камни, дрова и траву, едва касаясь земли, а дым поднимается над кострами, скрывая звезды и лица людей, одинаково далекие от Эдмунда.

Мама ушла и он уже давно не видел ни Сьюзен, ни Питера, но ему даже в голову не приходит, что он должен быть испуган. Пирог сладкий и пахнет медом, а в воздухе витает аромат сухой березы и свежескошенной травы; то горячий, то холодный ветер словно дразнит его. Он чувствует свет, и ему кажется, будто он парит.

Ему нравится это ощущение.

Полпирога уже как не бывало, когда Эдмунд внезапно натыкается на другого ребенка - по возрасту он ближе к нему, чем к Сьюзен или к Люси - сидящего на корточках у одного из костров. Он немного удивлен - других детей он здесь не видел. Взрослые не обращают на них никакого внимания, кружась, потерявшись в танце. У каких-то женщин цветы в волосах, а у каких-то - фрукты, что кажется Эдмунду немного странным, впрочем, выглядит мило. Все смеются и кружатся, некоторые поют песни, которые Эдмунд не понимает, все очень интересно и ярко, но Эдмунд всего лишь маленький мальчик, и яркие и шумные вещи всё еще немного пугают его.

\- Привет, - говорит Эдмунд, присаживаясь рядом с другим мальчиком.

\- Привет, - отвечает тот и странно косится на Эдмунда.

\- Хочешь немножко? - пирог очень вкусный, и ему неохота расставаться с ним, но он уже наелся так, будто вот-вот лопнет, да и мама всегда говорит, что делиться - это вежливо.

Мальчик смотрит на пирог, на Эдмунда, и берет предложенный кусочек. Эдмунд расплывается в улыбке, глядя, как исчезает пирог, и мальчик отвечает ему тем же.

\- Ты здесь тоже с мамой? - спрашивает Эдмунд.

\- С няней. У меня нет мамы.

Эдмунд мотает головой, потому что в этих словах для него нет никакого смысла, а где-то в глубине души проскальзывает ощущение смутного ужаса:  
\- Как у тебя может не быть мамы? У всех есть мама.

\- У меня нет, - говорит тот и засовывает палец в рот.

Эдмунд всё ещё не понимает, потому что мамы не умирают, но кивает:  
\- Почему ты так смешно говоришь?

\- Я не говорю смешно!

\- Говоришь!

\- Ну и ты тоже!

\- Я говорю не смешно! - Эдмунд сверлит странного мальчика свирепым взглядом, и тот отвечает ему тем же. Огонь освещает половину его лица, оставляя остальное в темноте, и они наверняка бы подрались, если бы порыв ветра не принес с собой дым, из-за которого оба закашлялись. Глаза Эдмунда слезятся, а горло горит, они отходят от костра, и странный мальчик держится за рубашку Эдмунда.

Они стоят вместе, бок о бок, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух. Горло Эдмунда чешется, и ему неожиданно становится холодно вдали от огня. Он вздрагивает и чувствует, что странный мальчик тоже дрожит.

Пары танцуют вокруг них, поднимая над их головами свои сомкнутые руки. В золотых волосах весело смеющейся девушки красная смородина, гладкая как стекло, обвитая темно-зелеными листьями, так же весело смеется мужчина, чье лицо скрыто за маской оленя, а голова увенчана рогами. Они кружат вокруг них, и Эдмунд уверен, что они смотрят прямо на него, но как мужчина может видеть что-нибудь, если глаза маски на другой стороне головы? И может быть, это вовсе не мужчина с девушкой, а олень и пламя?..

Эдмунд с мальчиком прижимаются ближе друг к другу, потому что эти двое не только прекрасны, но еще и пугающи. Они горят как огонь, они холодны, и Эдмунд вот-вот расплачется, потому что ему страшно - он не хочет бояться, потому что мальчики должны быть смелыми, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

К счастью, они делают один круг вокруг них, второй, а потом танец уносит их куда-то в ночь, и Эдмунд понимает, что он опять может дышать. Другой мальчик смотрит на него большими от страха глазами.

\- Они были симпатичными, - произносит он. Эдмунд просто кивает.

\- Мне холодно, - Эдмунд отпускает рубашку мальчика и обхватывает себя руками. Так немножко теплее, но не менее страшно, поэтому он всё же берет мальчика за руку. Он помнит, что когда далеко не видно, безопаснее держаться за руки. Тогда, если уж ты потеряешься, то потеряешься не один.

Внезапно становится очень темно. Все большие костры перегорели, оставив после себя лишь искры, уголь и дым. Люди тоже ушли. Эдмунд слышит смех, стихающий вдали. На них надвигается туман.

\- Мама, - шепчет он, потому что весь мир уменьшается до форм и свечения, и единственное, что еще здесь - темноволосый мальчик рядом, дрожащий и цепляющийся за его руку.

Он видит какое-то движение в дымке и, отпустив руку, бежит вперед, потому что это, наверное, мама пришла забрать его. Он слишком поздно вспоминает о мальчике, и тогда он останавливается и оглядывается, но туман становится только гуще, и он всего лишь тень вдалеке, слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться.

\- Мама! - он кричит, - Мама!

\- Эдмунд!

Силуэт, оказавшийся его мамой, становится всё четче, и она кидается к нему, хватает с земли и крепко прижимает к себе, повторяя его имя:  
\- Эдмунд! Никогда так больше не делай! Ты мог потеряться! С тобой могло что-нибудь случиться!

Он ничего не отвечает. Он обнимает маму за шею, устраивая голову на ее плече, и дремлет. Завтра он спросит, вернутся ли они в деревню, чтобы он мог найти того мальчика и поиграть с ним еще.

Завтра.

 

  
ii.

Дриада кланяется ему. Она одна из дев-березниц - стройная, светлокожая, с ярким здоровым смехом, похожим на звон серебряных бубенчиков. В её руках свежий зеленый венок из листьев и цветов.

Эдмунд склоняет голову, и она возлагает на него, будто корону, венок. В каком-то смысле это и есть корона, хоть он бос и ничем не отличается от других, что собрались в роще, чтобы отпраздновать Вальпургиеву ночь.

\- Мой король, - шепчет она, и ее голос похож на шелест ветра в ветвях. Быстрое касание её губ его - солнечный свет, вино и песня птиц высоко в деревьях. Она пахнет лесом и лугами, свежей землей и камнями, согретыми солнцем.

Дриада уходит, увлеченная в круг танцоров каким-то фавном. Эдмунд следит за её стройной фигурой, мелькающей среди толпы, и улыбается, пока не замечает Люси. Она определенно позабыла о всяком чувстве достоинства. На ней только белая рубашка и венок с белыми лилиями на голове. Он должен быть возмущен, потому что королеве не пристало танцевать неодетой, но он не может, не перед таким весельем. Сегодня ночью она не королева, и он не король, и не Нарния их королевство, а Белтейн, праздник, ночь и огни.

Фавн всовывает кубок в его руку, и Эдмунд, не сопротивляясь, пьет из него. Вино прохладное и сладкое, колкое, как ледяная вода, и мягкое, как свет солнца. Свет становится ярче, а формы четче. Эдмунд открывает глаза, и перед ним новый, совсем другой мир.

Люси смеется ему через костер, держась за руки с речным богом. Она еще ребенок, может быть, последнее лето. Эдмунд улыбается и, когда хоровод выносит ее к нему, берет ее за руки и присоединяется к танцу.

Огонь потрескивает перед ним, посылая в небо мириады искр волной прилива, и он смеется, пьяный от свежего воздуха, запаха весны и крепкого аромата дыма. Земля под его ногами невесома, и, хоть он никогда не учил движений, он чувствует каждый шаг всех танцоров как свой собственный, он потерян среди них, он один из них, они это он, а он - они.

В конце концов, толпа редеет, рассыпается на пары и растворяется в рощах, и Эдмунд смутно и расплывчато думает о том, что он должен найти Люси и отвести ее домой, туда, где безопасно, потому что он, конечно, доверяет нарнийцам, но эта ночь - древняя магия, и она вьется в воздухе вокруг. Он чувствует её в своем теле, пульсирующую, требующую, бьющуюся в ритм свирелям фавнов. Внутри него тепло, и он не должен доверять ему, когда оно ведет его в танец, потому что это оно ведет его, а никто никогда, никогда не должен доверять мыслям, не принадлежащим ему, но Эдмунд доверяется, он кидается в его объятья и верит, что будет в безопасности.

Уголком глаза он замечает зевающую Люси, на плечах которой королевская мантия и рука мистера Тумнуса, ведущего её обратно к Кэйр Паравалю. Он ловит взгляд фавна и кивает ему. Тумнус чуть склоняет голову и возвращает свое внимание к юной королеве. Они пропадают среди деревьев и Эдмунд возвращается к водовороту танца.

Девушка берет его за руки и улыбается ему. В её волосах ягоды, цветы и веточки, золотые кудри обрамляют её лицо, подчеркивая улыбку коралловых губ и белизну зубов. Её глаза яркие, как огонь, и Эдмунд чувствует укол страха, потому что это неправильно, она втянула его в танец, ему не принадлежащий. Он оступается и отпускает ее руку, но кто-то ловит его, затягивает, и танец продолжается. Его ноги снова уверенно ведут его, ночь темна и бесконечна, а он смотрит в лицо юноши, поймавшего его руку.

Их рывком кидает в круг, а они всё еще держатся за руки, и никого вокруг, чтобы удержать их от падения, поляна пуста на эту ночь, для них, для догорающего костра, и Эдмунд видит страх и любопытство в глазах парня, и он почему-то уверен, что та девушка танцевала и с ним, что это она свела их вместе.

Они танцуют среди теней, дыма и огней. Ближе и ближе, они кружат вокруг костра,вокруг друг друга и, когда музыка наконец достигает своего пика, они подступают друг к другу, и их губы на вкус - дым и вино.

Музыка до сих пор бьется в нем, а магия сворачивается в животе спиралью. Это танец привел его сюда, Эдмунд знает, поэтому он берет его за руку и утягивает в деревья, куда ушли остальные. В чаще пустынно и темно, музыка шевелит листья на деревьях. Эдмунд падает в высокую траву, утягивая юношу за собой. Их руки переплетаются, когда они целуются, и это тоже всё тот же танец, та же музыка, которая движет ими.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, глаза другого темны как ночь. Сейчас музыка еле слышна, а огни далеко, но в крови Эдмунда горит пожар. У парня мягкие и влажные губы, и они целуются снова. Катаясь по траве, они стягивают одежду, хотя было бы что там стягивать.

Эдмунд содрогается от прикосновения кожи к коже, и у обоих одинаково широко распахнуты глаза, но танец призывает продолжать, и бьет неслышимая музыка, пульсируя в их венах. Они оба не уверены, но когда музыка ведет их руки, их губы, когда их тела горят огнями среди ночи - ничто больше не важно.

Вокруг них холод, а между ними жар, ловящий их в тесную ловушку, и они оба так молоды и неопытны, и не может быть ничего, кроме неловкого копошенья. Их руки сталкиваются и перепутываются, хотя должны ласкать, и они смеются между поцелуями, которые исполнены энтузиазмом и неумением. Как-то что-то выходит, и как-то Эдмунд знает (или думает, что знает), что всё неважно, что этих скользких, неудобных прикосновений хватает.

Мир вращается вокруг них, а может, просто так кажется, но когда он наконец-то останавливается, Эдмунд обнаруживает, что лежит в высокой траве, кто-то обнимает его, и он сам обнимает кого-то. Он тяжело дышит, его руки и ноги дрожат, но в объятьях тепло, и их рты почти соприкасаются, когда они дышат.

Небо высоко над ними начинает светлеть. Еще много времени до восхода, но уже запели первые птицы, и скоро разные существа начнут свой день.

Он должен идти. Он король, в конце концов, он не должен разгуливать по лесу голым. Королю такое не пристало.

И всё же он остается. Трава мягкая, и юноша теплый, и он улыбается, глядя в лицо без тени страха. Он просто смотрит и улыбается. Эдмунд убирает волосы с его глаз и целует его.

\- Я должен идти, - говорит он с сожалением. Он не смеет говорить громко и шепчет, частично из-за того, что лес еще спит, и он не хочет будить его, но в основном потому что эти слова и так были достаточно тяжелыми, добавь им немного громкости - и они будут ранить.

\- Знаю, - грустно и так же тихо отвечает юноша, - Я тоже.

Одеваясь, они не проронили ни слова. Пока роща еще не наполнилась жизнью, они поцеловались последний раз, почти целомудренно - просто прикосновение губ к губам. В этом поцелуе благодарность, надежда и сожаление, он сладкий как первая любовь и горький как первое прощание.

Небо светлеет, а с земли поднимается туман, и он настолько плотный, что когда Эдмунд отходит на несколько шагов от деревьев и оглядывается, он видит только бледную тень другого парня, а потом и вовсе только молочную белизну. Хорошо, что он знает рощу почти наизусть. Он добирается до поляны, где воздух чище, практически не спотыкаясь.  
Мистер Тумнус с тяжелым красным плащом, перекинутым через его руку, ждет его там:  
\- Ваше Величество, - уважительно кланяется он.

\- Я прошу прощения, вам долго пришлось ждать?

\- Я волновался, что Ваше Величество подхватит простуду, - это не было ответом. Эдмунд видит, что фавн замерз.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Эдмунд и благодарно заворачивается в плащ. Ему не было холодно прошлой ночью, напротив, но сейчас укутаться очень кстати, - Вы ужасно добры.

\- Здесь недалеко есть хижина барсуков, они уже наверняка проснулись. Думаю, они будут счастливы предложить вам горячего питья, сир.

\- Было бы неплохо, - говорит Эдмунд и следует за фавном. Он бросает последний взгляд на деревья за ним и про себя молится о том, что если он встретит этого мальчика еще когда-нибудь, то только в ночь Белтейна.

 

iii.

Эдмунд выскакивает из кургана, закусив губу, чтобы не кричать. Глупцы! Почему они так безрассудны? Неужели нельзя подумать десять минут?

Лед до сих пор горит в нем. Он чувствует её руки вокруг себя. Её пальцы холодны в его волосах, её губы у его виска шепчут полные ненависти слова в ухо. Он бросается от кургана и бежит вниз по холму, скрываясь среди деревьев. Ветки бьют его по лицу, когда он проносится мимо них, и это хорошо, они выбивают из него память о прикосновениях ведьмы, и он свободен. Он продолжает бежать в страхе, что она может преследовать.

Сейчас он не может выносить ни Питера, ни Каспиана. Чертовы высокомерные глупцы, не могут просто подумать несколько минут перед призывом таких сил, что они не смогут контролировать.

Он останавливается на полянке, и опирается на дерево.  
\- Чертовы глупцы, - говорит он в ночь. Сейчас он, слава богу, согрелся. Ощущение ледяного прикосновения ушло, касание губ и пальцев осталось всего лишь воспоминанием, не больше обычного воспоминания о битве.

С тяжелым сердцем он отрывается от дерева, вытирает лицо ладонью и оглядывается. Где-то горит костер, и кучка небольших созданий танцует вокруг него. Эдмунд вздыхает и идет вперед. Проклятые фавны. Он понимает, что им нужно отдохнуть и потанцевать - сегодня Белтейн, он сразу же догадывается, - но они на войне. Огни - не лучшая идея.

Он подходит к ним, за ревущим костром незамеченный сразу. Эдмунд улыбается. Огонь теплый и приветственный, и, видит Аслан, как же его душа истосковалась по мирному нарнийскому Белтейну.

Фавн ухмыляется ему через костер, и Эдмунд собирается сказать им, чтобы они уходили, тушили огонь и прятались, но он не успевает и рта раскрыть, как слышится резкий голос, кричащий „В атаку!”, и они окружены отрядом вооруженных тельмаринцев.

Эдмунд не дает себе думать. У него меч, теплый и привычный руке, и он кричит на фавнов и других существ - во имя Льва, некоторые совсем малыши! - прятаться, и его клинок врезается в горло ближайшего человека. Среди фавнов нет ни одного воина, понимает он с ужасом, и отскакивает от умирающего, чтобы толкнуть другого в костер и отпихнуть маленького кролика от опасной близости меча.

\- Бегите, идиоты! - кричит он, и в голове не остается больше никаких мыслей, есть только поворот, удар сплеча, удар, прыжок, смертоносный танец крови и смерти.

Он один в темном лесу против вооруженных рыцарей. Он один, и он наверняка обречен, но он продолжает танцевать, кружась вокруг костра, а воины истекают кровью и умирают, и вдруг он понимает, что он не один, кто-то танцует с ним, согласовывая движения, поворачиваясь вместе с ним так, как будто они тени одного человека.

Краем глаза Эдмунд видит рогатую голову и шкуру животного над вздымающейся грудью. У него темная блестящая кожа, а из-под маски видны волосы с вплетенными ягодами и листьями. В его руке нож, или наконечник копья, сделанный из камня.

Эдмунд видит тельмарина справа и как-то проскальзывает под руками мужчины. Музыка давно должна была остановиться, но он чувствует ее ритм и знает движения, и он, не оглядываясь, знает, что рогатый человек сейчас вонзит каменное острие в шею тельмарина, забрызгивая их обоих его кровью. Часть её попадает в костер, охотно пожирающий капли, которые шипят, сгорая.

Существо, забрызганное кровью, вертится вокруг Эдмунда, убивая воинов одного за другим без единой мысли, как будто он был рожден для этого, он упивается убийствами, и они все валятся перед его клинком. Эдмунд едва успевает поднимать свой клинок и делать выпады, а всё больше людей прибегает к ним по узкому проходу между камнями в дальнем конце поляны. Оленеголовый человек спина к спине с ним, их мечи - сейчас это мечи, а не клинок и каменное острие - кружатся в унисон, и пламя мигает.

Это победа. Когда падает последний тельмаринский воин, Эдмунд тяжело дышит, но они выиграли, и он поворачивается, чтобы отблагодарить своего спасителя, и не может перестать смотреть.

\- Ты... Ты тельмарин, - умудряется он сказать между хрипами. Он стоит перед примерно сорокалетним мужчиной, на голову выше его, смуглым и красивым. Он очень похож на Каспиана и, насколько Эдмунд помнит, на Мираза.

Человек пристально смотрит на него. Его глаза широко раскрыты и затуманены слезами, он приоткрывает рот и силится сказать что-то, но острый клинок перед его лицом заставляет его лучше обдумать слова:  
\- Я нарниец, - говорит он с таким акцентом, что Эдмунд почти верит ему.

Огни мерцают, и туман цепляется за камни и деревья. Эдмунд трясет головой, и его взгляд падает на меч, который держит незнакомец, меч с головой льва на рукоятке и ярким, нетускнеющим клинком.

\- Это Питера, - говорит он спокойно, и его собственный меч автоматически поднимается между ними снова.

\- Это мой. Подарок, - Риндон (или его близнец) спрятан в ножнах, и мужчина поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте, - Пожалуйста. Я друг.

Эдмунд смотрит и видит в чертах мужчины настойчивую искренность. Огонь сбивает его с толку, поэтому лицо кажется знакомым, похожим не на лицо солдата, убитого им в битве, а на лицо кого-то дорогого, кого-то, кому он мог доверять когда-то давным-давно.  
Он убирает меч в ножны, но ближе не подходит.

\- Ладно. Я должен идти назад.

\- Тебя ждут?

\- Не то чтобы ждут, думаю, но я боюсь, в кургане сейчас идет сражение.

\- Вы сражаетесь против тельмаринской армии? - мужчина почти замирает.

\- Сейчас Питер сражается с Каспианом, и было бы лучше не дать им друг друга убить.

Мужчина, улыбнувшись, качает головой:  
\- С ними все будет хорошо, я уверен.

\- Можно только надеяться.

Туман густеет. Дым примешивается к нему, и Эдмунд даже различает в воздухе более сизый оттенок белого. Под его ногами мягкая земля. Он, наверное, далеко от кургана, что оказывается более опасным, чем он мог представить, и уж точно более опасным, чем он может справиться.

Это было глупо - шататься по лесу одному. Хорошо, что в лесу так тихо.

Что самое странное, вдруг подумалось ему. Да, животные молчали - по закону тельмаринцев, но именно эта тишина была какой-то другой. Эдмунд вздрогнул. Что-то не так. А ещё этот человек, спасший ему жизнь, продолжает смотреть на него.

\- Что? - спрашивает Эдмунд, не раздраженно, но внимание незнакомца слишком пристально, чтобы его проигнорировать.

\- Ты так молод.

\- Сложно объяснить.

\- Ты сражаешься и убиваешь как самые достойные рыцари, которых я когда-либо знал, но выглядишь как ребенок. Это странное зрелище.

\- Поверь, не страннее того, кто я на самом деле.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - говорит мужчина, - ты призрак.

\- Не думаю. Я настоящий, - улыбается Эдмунд и смотрит на костер, - Ты не поможешь? Стоит погасить его, пока никто еще не увидел свет.

Вместе они забрасывают пламя землей, пока огонь не умирает и туман не наполняет поляну. Эдмунд дрожит. Ночь еще молода и, судя по отсутствию поисковых групп, отряд не пропустили, что не очень хорошо для предстоящей битвы. Столько животных и существ уже погибло, еще больше погибнет завтра, и в конце концов Мираз захватит курган. Каспиана убьют, и всё это было напрасно.

Эдмунд вздрагивает, когда его лба касаются губы. Поцелуй колючий, но больше его удивляет то, что он не заметил, когда мужчина успел к нему подойти, и то, что его не тянет отскочить. Что-то кажется в нем почти знакомым, от него пахнет кожей, лошадью и потом, но это хороший запах. Знакомый. Запах доспехов, полевых упражнений, ветра и песка дороги в горах.

\- Вы выиграете эту войну, - говорит мужчина, удерживая Эдмунда за подбородок. Он смотрит в его глаза, и Эдмунд видит в них уверенность и правду, видит поразительную преданность, - Вы победите, и Каспиан станет королем. Поверь.

\- Я... - начинает Эдмунд, когда шум застигает обоих врасплох. Эдмунд оборачивается в направление источника звука. Он слышит, как человек за ним делает то же самое, но туман такой густой, что они теряют друг друга отойдя только на шаг. Он еще слышит шаги по траве, звучащие эхом его шагам, но вскоре и они растворяются в молочной белизне - они, наверное, разошлись, лес шутит над людьми. Он найдет обратный путь, думает Эдмунд. Они не могли быть далеко от тельмаринского лагеря, если он тоже видел костры.

\- Мой король! - кто-то зовет шепотом, и Эдмунд оборачивается, чтобы увидеть фавна с широко раскрытыми от страха глазами, - Сир, вы не должны бродить в одиночестве, сегодня Белтейн!

\- Я знаю. Нам стоит поторопиться - я столкнулся с тельмаринами, - Эдмунд на всякий случай подталкивает мертвеца мечом.

Фавн (Эдмунд откуда-то знает, что его имя Миннус) - не обращает на это никакого внимания, - Сир, это наименьшая из наших проблем в сегодняшнюю ночь.

\- Мне всегда нравился Белтейн, - говорит Эдмунд, пока они возвращаются к кургану. Сейчас ему легче. Даже если странный мужчина был тельмарином, даже если придется столкнуться с ним в завтрашней битве, он был прав, и Эдмунд знал без тени сомнения, что они победят.

\- Белтейн сейчас не безопасен. Рогатый охотник давно покинул страну, отвергнувшую его и его леди, но остался туман, чтобы отомстить за вред, причиненный им. Многие ушли в лес на Белтейн и не вернулись, и мы радовались, потому что земля не любит тельмаринов, но ведь и вы, мой король!.. Детям Адама и Евы опасно здесь находится сегодня ночью.

Эдмунд моргнул:  
\- Рогатый человек? Ушел? Но я видел его сегодня. У него в волосах фрукты и листья, и лицо скрыто маской оленя. Он помог мне справиться с рыцарями.

Фавн чуть не падает:  
\- Охотник вернулся? Сир, вы уверены?

\- Если конечно это не какой-то другой парень с каменным наконечником копья и рогами на лбу. Но я имею в виду, это только маска.

\- Благослови вас Аслан, Ваше Величество, - говорит фавн и, к удивлению Эдмунда, кланяется перед ним так низко, что его рога практически пропадают в траве, - сам Херн предстал пред ваши очи! С его возвращением мы не можем не победить! Деревья проснутся, а дальше и Аслан вернется! Пойдемте, сир, мы должны рассказать всем, сама земля снова на нашей стороне!

\- Подожди, подожди. Не стоит так радоваться, этот охотник всего лишь человек, нам в любом случае придется победить, - говорит Эдмунд. - И мы это сделаем. Поверь.

Конечно, все фавны и кентавры уже возбужденно шушукаются, когда они возвращаются в лагерь. Эдмунд закатывает глаза, когда никто не смотрит, но идет вглубь кургана без сомнений. Каспиан и Питер сидят в разных углах комнаты.

\- Так, - говорит он им, - хватит. Мы победим.

 

iv.

Эта картина не выходит из его головы, как ни старается он не думать об этом. Потому что он мазохист, он заставляет Юстаса описывать всю сцену в деталях, снова и снова, пока он уже почти не рыдает.

Каспиан стар. Не так, как дети считают старым любого взрослого, а стар на самом деле, умудрен годами и страданиями. Он болен и умирает, и Эдмунд ненавидит Юстаса с такой яростью, которую заслуживают убийцы и клятвопреступники, потому что эти слова никак не перестанут звенеть в его ушах, а его сознание никак не перестанет представлять себе эту картину. Вот только он никогда не сможет представить Каспиана стариком, и у него почти нет никакого опыта в том, что касается естественной смерти, поэтому ему представляется Каспиан, безжалостно убитый невидимыми врагами, раскинувшийся на окровавленной земле.

Он ненавидит свой мозг и изо всех сил старается не думать ни о чем.

Он поднимается среди ночи и выскальзывает из комнаты. Хорошо, что Питер не приехал. Комната в эту ночь в его распоряжении, потому что Юстас спит как убитый, и Эдмунд одевается и выходит из дома незамеченый. Слава богу они не в Финчли, думает он, ступая за дверь, и начинает бежать. Маленькие преимущества семейных выходных.

Ночное небо затянуто облаками, но дождь вряд ли пойдет. Эдмунд бежит до края деревни, откуда открывается вид на окрестности. Там он останавливается перевести дыхание и смотрит. Везде, насколько видно глазу, костры, окруженные веселящимися людьми.

Это Белтейн. Кажется, будто его жизнь - череда Белтейнов, один за другим. Костры, луг и танцы. Он даже не задумывается; дает своим ногам нести его навстречу музыке и шуму.

Никто его не замечает. Никто не замечает, когда он берет высокую бутыль с пивом и опрокидывает в себя одним махом - никто кроме кучки пьяных парней, свистом одобряющих его попытки напиться как можно скорее. Когда один из них протягивает ему наполовину полную бутылку водки, он подносит ее к губам безо всяких сомнений.

Как он посмел умереть, спрашивает он себя, ставя бутылку на стол и оглядываясь вокруг. Он идеально четко видит костер, видит мужчин и юношей танцующих вокруг него, но ни у кого из них нет темных волос и темных глаз, среди них нет Каспиана.

Как посмел он умереть, лгун, сукин сын, Тельмаринское отродье. Как он мог делать обещания, которые не собирался держать, как он посмел! Клятвопреступник, лжец, демон.

Огонь мерцает, и на секунду (он готов поклясться Львом, он так в этом уверен) он видит его лицо, безмятежное и спокойное, в огнях, и он склоняется к нему, не обращая внимания на жар. Он не думает ни о чем, он бы прыгнул навстречу собственной смерти, только бы уловить видение в дыму, но к счастью кто-то хватает его за руку и втягивает его обратно в круг танцоров. Он подчиняется, потому что какой толк преследовать этого обманчивого ублюдка, какой толк продолжать смотреть?

Девушка, схватившая его, все еще держит его руку и даже наверное странно косится на него, но ему все равно. Он уставился в костер, слепой ко всему кроме оранжевого света. Он почти радуется жару на его лице, когда он оказывается слишком близко к кольцу камней, потому что это отвлекает его от огня в его сердце.

Как он посмел! Бесполезный, предатель, не король, а жалкое подобие! Они должны были оставить его погибать, они должны были дать ему умереть и быть скормленным Миразовым псам, они должны были оставить его!

Кто-то слева дает ему бутылку и он делает глоток. Это что-то отвратительное, сваренное в котле за хлевом, но сильное и острое, и он глотает еще раз, потому что уж это точно должно быть достаточно сильным чтобы растворить лицо Каспиана в его сознании, стереть всю память о нем.

Он спотыкается, и кто-то забирает у него бутылку. Девушка, вытащившая его в танец все еще рядом с ним, и он опирается на нее. Она смеется, у нее яркие глаза, а ее волосы цвета красного золота. В мерцающем свете костра невозможно понять, есть ли у нее веснушки, но Эдмунд готов биться об заклад, что она вся обсыпана ими. Она симпатичная, и она будто светится, как звезда на острове Романду, но только она светится как огонь, тепло и горячо.

Катись ты к черту, Каспиан, думает Эдмунд и целует ее. Она приоткрывает рот ему навстречу, и он чувствует вкус пива и водки и немного - красной смородины.

Катись в ад и гори, жалкий ублюдок.

Она ведет его вдаль от костров, в гущу деревьев. Эдмунд слышит другие парочки в кустах, но ему все равно, ему было бы все равно даже если бы ему было приказано не быть равнодушным. Он только надеется, что Каспиан видит его, где бы он ни был, что он смотрит, и что ему чертовски больно.

У нее мягкие губы и гладкая как шелк кожа. У нее длинные волосы, через которые Эдмунд пропускает пальцы, когда они целуются. Она проводит руками по его волосам, выправляет его рубашку из брюк и прижимается к нему.

Она направляет его руки к молнии на спине ее платья и сбрасывает бретельки с плеч.  
Эдмунд поднимает подол, спускает с нее белье и опускает ее на свои колени, потому что, хоть ночь и теплая, трава влажная, он ненавидит Каспиана со всей страстью, а она милая девушка и он не хочет, чтобы она подхватила простуду.

У нее маленькие аккуратные ручки - городская, думает он, не из местных девушек, - она трогает его опытно, деловито и уверенно, и он знает, что он не будет её первым.  
Она на удивление тяжела, когда опускается на его член и начинает двигаться под ритм гитарной музыки.

\- Твой вздох, начало песни, твой голос, звуки скрипки, - поет кто-то. Это неплохое исполнение, совсем нет; поющая девушка могла бы быть и Дорис Дэй, её голос насыщенный и соблазнительный, и Эдмунд предполагает, что она поет гитаристу,в ее голосе слышна глубина, эхом отдающаяся в мягких, чуть неуклюжих звуках струн.

Он закусывает губу, потому что плакать он не будет, черта с два. Каспиан не заслуживает его слез, он заслуживает гореть. Он заслуживает всё то страшное, что с ним произошло. Он повторяет это себе, и всё равно на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Хорошо, что его лицо прижато к ее груди, хотя, кажется, она всё равно не обращает на него особого внимания. Он касается губами ее ключицы, и, когда она опускает взгляд на него, они целуются.

Это Белтейн, крутится в голове дурацкая мысль, и даже здесь как-то работает магия, потому что на него смотрит запутавшаяся высоко в деревьях луна, а девушка дрожит, когда он трогает ее. Она стонет в его плечо, её мягкая щека трется об его ухо, а он изо всех сил старается не разрыдаться опять.

Он содрогается, кончая и выскальзывая из неё. Они продолжают целоваться, и она требовательно трется о его пальцы, пока она тоже не удовлетворена, и тогда он помогает ей одеть платье. Они не смотрят друг на друга, и это хорошо - Эдмунд не уверен, что хочет помнить её лицо, и уверен, что не хочет, чтобы она запомнила его. Он застегивает её платье, целует её ещё раз и идет домой, выбрав долгий путь через поля и вокруг деревни.

Катись к черту, Каспиан, думает он, когда рассвет застает его в одиночестве сидящего у погасших костров и уставившегося на темные головешки. Там еще тлеют огоньки, должно быть, тот, кто тушил костры, не позаботился об этом как следует, и, может быть, поэтому он вернулся сюда. Может быть, тут еще осталось немного магии, способной его утешить.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не исчезнуть? - шепчет он пеплу, и тянет руку, чтобы засыпать искры песком.

 

v.

Эдмунд кидает ветку в костер и смотрит, как она горит. Люси хватает Питера за руку и, несмотря на его протесты, тащит в круг, оставляя Эдмунда одного на траве. Сьюзен уже давно ушла танцевать, что ни капли не удивляет Эдмунда. Это популярный праздник, и тут много привлекательных молодых мужчин, как и женщин. Странно, что Питер, несмотря на количество симпатичных девушек, присоединился к танцу только после того, как его вытащила Люси. Но в конце концов, ухмыльнулся Эдмунд страдальческому выражению лица Питера, тот никогда не любил танцевать. Эдмунд смеется, когда какая-то девушка широко улыбается ему и берет его за руки. Он встает и дает ей втянуть себя в танец. Её волосы светятся золотом, украшая её голову светом большого костра за её спиной. Заколки в её волосах похожи на клюкву: красные, круглые, и красивые, как её губы. Она делает глоток из бутылки и передаёт её Эдмунду.  
Это совсем не похоже на дешевое пиво, которое они принесли с собой. Наверное, она из местной деревни, решает Эдмунд, потому что пиво густое, яркое на вкус и с ароматом меда и специй.  
Всё плывет, и Эдмунд чувствует легкое опьянение, поэтому он решает не думать о том, как глупо он, должно быть, выглядит, кружась с распахнутыми руками среди других людей: парней и девушек, женщин и мужчин, многие из которых тоже держали бутылки в руках. Девушка, вытащившая его танцевать, давно куда-то делась, а он продолжает кружиться, едва касаясь земли. Он обнаруживает, что когда-то за этот вечер он успел потерять свои ботинки, но так даже лучше.  
Под его ногами мягкая холодная трава, огонь ярок как солнце, и Эдмунд чувствует себя свободным, пока вдруг не врезается в кого-то и чуть не падает. Он выпрямляется и в изумлении забывает закрыть рот.  
\- Каспиан... - выдыхает он, и Каспиан тоже шепчет его имя.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь, добрую минуту, каждый упиваясь видом родного лица. В их глазах шок и чистое счастье, и Эдмунду всё равно, что он знает, что Каспиан был мертв уже долгое время.  
\- Я проклял твоё имя, - выговаривает он в конце концов, и, несмотря на то, что это всё может быть сном, или галлюцинацией, или просто кем-то, очень похожим на Каспиана, Эдмунд берет его за руку и ведет от костров. Он не хочет, чтобы его родственники испортили момент. Он не хочет, чтобы они украли его для расспросов и воспоминаний, не хочет, чтобы они разрушили иллюзию.  
Они поднимаются по холму, покрытому травой и доходят до углубления на самой вершине холма. Над ними бесконечное мерцающее звездами небо, но у Эдмунда всё плывет перед глазами, и он не может различить ни одного знакомого созвездия. Звёзды движутся слишком быстро, особенно когда Каспиан нежно его целует.  
\- Такое странное небо, - говорит он.  
\- Я знаю, - хмурится Эдмунд, он сам его не узнает. Ну и ладно. Он пьян, и это, наверное, нормально.  
\- Эй, не знал, что королю можно танцевать на Белтейне.  
\- Как будто ты сам не танцуешь, Ваше Величество.  
\- Когда я был королем, это было абсолютно нормально.  
\- Тогда это абсолютно нормально и для меня.  
В его волосах листья, свежие и зеленые, сплетенные короной, и он бос, что никак неприемлемо для короля в любых условиях. У Эдмунда заплетаются ноги:  
\- Мы должны праздновать!  
\- Я думал, мы празднуем, - так же нетвердо отвечает Каспиан.  
Это так естественно: они стоят, опершись друг на друга, дышат одним воздухом и хихикают, как школьницы.  
\- Ты помнишь, что ты был коронован почти сразу после Белтейна? Выходит, это годовщина?  
\- Нет, слава богу. Тогда я бы не смог выскользнуть из замка. Есть всякие церемонии, которые без меня никак не могут состояться.  
Эдмунд хмурится:  
\- Я был так уверен, что коронация была примерно в Белтейн.  
\- Еще три дня. Не сказать, что я жду не дождусь запланированных визитов.  
\- Что-то интересное?  
\- Если бы! Но нет, у лорда Берна не выйдет приехать, так что остаются Галма, Арченланд и Калормен, и все их послы ужасные зануды. Король Галмы всё еще не может простить мне того, что я не женился на его дочери.  
\- О, я знаю, что ты тут можешь сделать! Тебе стоит подумать над идеей создания гарема, по калорменской моде. Тогда ты сможешь обрадовать всех королей, женившись на их дочерях.  
\- Поверь мне, с одной королевой много хлопот, что ж мне делать с дюжиной? - Каспиан закатил глаза и взял Эдмунда за руку, и это становится похоже на танец - их руки переплетены, они смотрят друг на друга и продолжают двигаться, потому что музыка еще играет.  
Над их головами гигантская луна, и вся впадина на вершине холма залита ее светом. К счастью, эта впадина широка настолько, чтобы их не было видно снизу. Они одни во всем огромном мире, и эта ночь только для них двоих.  
\- Так ты женат? - Эдмунд чуть качнулся вбок, и Каспиан обнимает его за талию, чтобы удержать, - На звезде?  
\- Я буду, совсем скоро, - шепчет он.  
Пора сменить тему, думает Эдмунд. Это сон, и не стоит портить его воспоминаниями и сожалениями.  
\- Ты выигрывал какие-нибудь турниры последнее время?  
\- Проиграл на одном.  
\- Кто-то осмелился победить тебя?  
\- Минотавр. У меня была сломана рука. Случайно, конечно, но бедняжка рыдала навзрыд.  
Эдмунд с трудом пытается представить себе рыдающую женщину-Минотавра, о чем и говорит Каспиану.  
\- Да, это было очень странным зрелищем, и она всё продолжала и продолжала извиняться. Минут через десять я уже был почти готов пойти обратно на ринг, сражаться, как был, со сломанной рукой, лишь бы не видеть её слёз.  
\- Болит? - спрашивает Эдмунд, имея в виду руку вокруг своей талии, поддерживающую его. Его собственная рука лежит на плече Каспиана, нежно поглаживая его шею. Они покачиваются в мягком ветре.  
\- Я подумал, что ужасное горе, вызванное моей травмой, оправдает использование волшебного флакончика Люси. Иначе мне бы пришлось отсиживаться в своих покоях, пока рука не заживет, чтобы не столкнуться с минотавром и не расстроить её еще больше.  
Эдмунд разворачивается, делает шаг назад, и Каспиан следует за ним. Эдмунд утыкается лбом ему в шею.  
\- Почти лето, - говорит он, - Закончилась учеба. Знаешь, я даже немного скучаю по школе.  
Он уже давно не был школьником, но тяжесть мира, ждущего так многого и предлагающего так мало танцев и костров, душит его.  
\- Мне сложно представить тебя школьником. Сама идея - ты, прилежно и молчаливо сидящий в классе! Как такое вообще представить?  
Эдмунд смеется:  
\- Для меня это тоже было не просто. Тяжело сидеть молча, когда все учителя так неправы.  
\- Дерзкий ребенок, - тихо бормочет Каспиан в его шею, щетина колется и немного щекочет, а на глаза Эдмунда наворачиваются слёзы.  
\- Не спорю.  
Они танцуют на холме, покачиваясь под музыку, которая до сих пор льется снизу, а сверху на них смотрит восхитительная луна.  
Они танцуют, пока не стихает музыка и туман не поднимается до верха холма, переливаясь через край впадины и обвиваясь вокруг их босых ног. Эдмунд крепко хватается за руку Каспиана и держится за него, когда нежное прикосновение к его плечу заставляет его поднять глаза.  
Над ним лица: нежное и светлое, обрамленное красным золотом, и дикое темное, лицо Рогатого Охотника. Солнце светит в глаза, и он чувствует, как рука Каспиана исчезает из его. Несмотря на то, что он отчаянно пытается удержаться, её больше нет, и он моргает навстречу новому дню.  
\- Эдмунд, ты сошел с ума? Ты всю ночь спал здесь? - вопрошает Питер, расталкивая его за плечо, - Господи, тебе очень повезет, если у тебя не будет пневмонии!  
\- Сейчас тепло, не думаю, что стоит переживать о пневмонии, - говорит Сьюзен, пока Эдмунд поднимается с травы. Он весь мокрый в росе, и его голова болит - он клянется себе, что больше никогда не будет пить, но во всем остальном с ним все в порядке. Воздух свежий и чистый, в небе ни единого облачка и видно на мили вдаль. День обещает быть прекрасным.  
\- А что случилось с твоими ботинками? - спрашивает Люси, на что Эдмунд пожимает плечами. Всё равно они бы рано или поздно вышли из строя - с ботинками такое случается.

 

i.

\- Неважно выглядишь, - говорит Люси, положив руку на лоб Эдмунда и внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Ну так и чувствую я себя не особо.  
Вся черепушка гудит. Получить по голове - невелико удовольствие.

Люси выглядит расстроенной.  
\- Они как раз разводят костры.

\- Знаю. Не задерживайся из-за меня.

\- Эдмунд!

\- Серьезно. Иди, повеселились. А я посплю, и голова пройдет, - Эдмунд вытягивается на кровати, - Нет, правда, я что, младенец? Я прекрасно присмотрю за собой несколько часиков в этой абсолютно безопасной спальне. Это всего лишь головная боль. Иди!

Люси корчит недовольную мордашку, но уходит. Эдмунд закатывает глаза ей вслед и поворачивается набок. Бриз нежно покачивает занавески, а закат будто поджигает небо. Он прикрывает глаза, размышляя, скоро ли Покоритель Зари будет готов отправиться в плавание опять. Вряд ли больше, чем через пару дней, а жаль - отдохнуть пару дней на островах, теперь, когда тут безопасно и так гостеприимно, было бы очень кстати.

Он просыпается внезапно, мгновенно перекатившись, и быстро понимает, что над ним кто-то стоит темной большой тенью, большая часть которой, как секундой позже доходит до Эдмунда, одеяло в руках.

\- Каспиан, - говорит Эдмунд и перестает тянуть руку к ножу, который должен быть под подушкой, но которого там почему-то нет, - Ты что делаешь?

\- Теплее не становится. Не думаю, что было бы разумно простыть.

Действительно логично, хотя это и не объясняет того, что Каспиан забыл в его спальне посреди ночи.  
\- А чего это ты не у костров?

Каспиан пожимает плечами.

\- Серьезно.  
Эдмунд садится. На темном небе мерцают звезды, он, верно, проспал несколько часов, а значит, первые пары уже отделяются от толпы в поисках уединенного места.  
\- Нам предстоят месяцы путешествия в море, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Тебе правда стоит пойти развлечься.  
Эдмунд надеется, что Каспиану хотя бы хватило ума отпустить команду.

\- Как развлекается Люси? - ответил тот, чуть с усмешкой, чуть провокативно.

\- Люси королева. Она разберется сама.

\- Она пила, когда я ее в последний раз видел, и танцевала с каким-то крестьянским парнем.

\- Бутылки или бочонки?

\- Что, прости?

\- Алкоголь. В бутылках или в бочонках?

\- В бутылках, а что?

\- Тогда всё в порядке.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Люси может фавна перепить под стол. Раз уж бочек нет, не думаю, что она выпьет столько, чтобы потерять ясность сознания.

\- Ты очень спокойно относишься к мысли о том, что твоя сестра может возлечь с крестьянским мальчишкой.  
Каспиан, благослови его Аслан, говоря это, совершенно очаровательно отводит взгляд и пытается спрятать румянец, разливающийся по его щекам.

\- Я скорее переживаю, что ты в данный момент не возлежишь с какой-нибудь крестьянской девушкой, честно говоря.

\- Не думаю, что в этом дело!

Эдмунд ухмыляется.  
\- Именно в этом.

\- Говорит человек, который даже не вышел на улицу, сказавшись больным.

\- Эй, у меня сотрясение!

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Тебе откуда знать? Когда я в последний раз проверял, принцы не были специалистами в медицине, так что уж прости, но я поставлю твой диагноз под бооольшой вопрос.

\- Когда ты в последний раз проверял, ещё даже не изобрели арбалет, так что прости, но ты мог слегка отстать от жизни.

\- Тоже правда, - вздыхает Эдмунд и вытягивается на кровати, - Ну, раз уж ты твердо решил обойтись без веселья сегодня ночью, сыграем в шахматы?

\- У меня нет набора.

\- В комоде у двери должен быть, - говорит Эдмунд. В ответ на вопрошающий взгляд Каспиана он добавляет, - Сам посмотри, все полки уставлены книгами. Наверняка комната принадлежала какому-нибудь интеллектуалу. А они обычно любят шахматы. Раз уж есть книги, я подумал, что и шахматы найдутся.

Каспиан ничего не отвечает, но всё же проверяет и достает запылившуюся коробку:  
\- Ты знаешь, мой дядюшка сжигал предсказателей на костре.

\- Если за предсказателей он считал всех, кто способен сделать логичный выбор, то неудивительно, что его победила горстка школьников, - Эдмунд широко улыбается молодому королю и расставляет фигуры, - Я считаю, что предсказателей стоит держать при дворе. Они жулики, и нельзя полагаться на их слова, но и от них бывает польза.

\- Как от тебя? - ухмыляется Каспиан, стирая пыль с пешки.

\- Отличная фишка для переговоров. Все послы жутко волнуются при их виде.

Каспиан качает головой и возвращается к двери, чтобы взять что-то, что оказывается бутылками пива. Он скидывает обувь, устраивается поудобнее на кровати и протягивает Эдмунду одну из бутылок.

\- Я решил спасти хоть эти, - говорит он, когда Эдмунд приподнимает бровь, - Раз уж Люси была поблизости.

\- Разумно, - Эдмунд пьет и двигает пешку.

Каспиан переставляет одну из своих. Он так себе играет, как выясняет Эдмунд через некоторое время. Соображает он неплохо, но ему ещё нужно научиться не блуждать взглядом по доске, раскрывая взглядом свои планы. Может, Эдмунд и не может обыграть его в пару ходов, но просчитать его стратегию не составляет никакого труда.

\- Серьезно, завязывай с этим, - говорит он, убирая ферзь Каспиана с доски. Это уже третья партия, которая, судя по всему, опять завершится легкой победой.

\- Завязывать с чем, с позорным проигрыванием?

\- И это тоже. Я хорошо играю, но ты же просто даешь противнику понять, что ты собираешься делать ещё в следующие три хода!

\- Ничего не могу поделать.

\- В таком случае хорошо, что ты в покер не играешь, - Эдмунд делает глоток пива - отличное пиво, насыщенное и, каким-то чудом, ледяное, у него аж пробегают мурашки по спине. Где бы Каспиан его не взял, оно точно не было у костров.  
\- Ты достойно играешь, вообще-то. Ну, или играл бы, если бы у тебя был противник по силам.

\- У меня не очень много практики, - отвечает Каспиан, съедая коня Эдмунда ладьей.

Свечи мерцают на ветру, отбрасывая тени на его лицо, пока их не гасит сильный порыв ветра. Они сидят в тишине, уставившись на доску, пока Эдмунд не делает ход.  
\- Шах, - говорит он.

Каспиан, глянув на него, съедает слона конем.  
\- Почему-то я думаю, что тебе придется дать мне победить хоть раз. Я король.

\- И что с того? Тем более мне стоит тебя победить. А то возгордишься ещё, - ухмыляется Эдмунд, передвигая другого коня.  
\- Шах и мат.

\- Нечестно, - Каспиан опирается на столбик кровати и вытягивает перед собой ноги. Эдмунд улыбается и плюхается на подушку.

\- Я уступлю тебе завтра в поединке на мечах, договорились?

\- Как любезно с твоей стороны.

\- Знаю. Я просто чудо.

Каспиан фыркает и пинает Эдмунда, который не остается в долгу. Как-то это переходит в бой подушками, и они умудряются перевернуть постель вверх дном.

\- У нас ещё осталось пиво? - спрашивает Эдмунд.

\- Последняя бутылка.

\- Отлично.

Эдмунд берет ее, делает большой глоток и передает ее обратно. Он не смотрит на рот Каспиана, пока тот пьет.

\- Ты понимаешь, что поползут сплетни? - спрашивает он, когда Каспиан, облизнувшись, возвращает ему бутылку. Горлышко нагрелось, отмечает Эдмунд, хотя пиво все ещё осталось на удивление холодным.

\- Какие сплетни?

\- О тебе, проводящем больше половины Белтейна в моей спальне. И даже не говори, что тебя никто не видел, всегда кто-то видит.

\- Я и не собирался ничего тебе говорить.

\- Ты растеряешь шансы выгодно жениться.

\- Ой, ладно тебе. Я король Нарнии, я могу переспать хоть со всей командой Покорителя Зари, хвастаться всем об этом, и все равно короли в очередь выстроятся, чтобы предложить мне руки своих дочерей, - говорит Каспиан, и Эдмунд не может не хихикать. Серьезно, сама мысль о Каспиане, убеждающем Дриниана - Эдмунд бы собственную корону продал, чтобы быть мухой на стене.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ночь с Королем Былого попортит мою репутацию.

\- Ну, если ты будешь только говорить об этом, она вряд ли улучшится, - рассудительно замечает Эдмунд, за что вознаграждается тяжестью Каспиана, вжавшего его в кровать.

\- Как голова, ваше Величество? - его губы так близки, что Эдмунд чувствует их легкое касание на своих, и это, в сущности, поцелуй, невесомый будто бабочка и дразнящий. Он чуть задевает языком рот Каспиана.

\- Лучше, благодарю. Думаю, алкоголь внес свою лепту.

\- Он иногда помогает, - серьезно кивая, говорит Каспиан. Эдмунд давит ещё один смешок. Недостойно короля хихикать, как бы глупо Каспиан себя не вел, но ему все равно - у него мягкие губы, хоть и борода, напротив, не очень.

Они целуются опять и опять, потому что, естественно, раз уж всё равно будут слухи, пусть они хотя бы стоят того. Эдмунд вытягивает рубашку Каспиана из его штанов и прижимает к его пояснице полупустую холодную бутылку. Он доволен, когда тот вздрагивает и смотрит почти обвиняюще.

 

\- Ну вот это совсем нечестно, - серьезно говорит он, но его выдают жар в его взгляде и изгиб спины, - Вот так ты всегда выигрываешь, жульничая?

\- Зависит от того, с кем я играю и каков будет выигрыш, - Эдмунд садится (навалившийся на него Каспиан не слишком облегчает задачу) и допивает остатки пива. Он не успевает даже проглотить, как Каспиан накрывает его рот своим, облизывая и прикусывая, и абсолютно портя послевкусие. Эдмунд стонет - в отчаянии, а вовсе не потому что Каспиан прижат к нему, а движения слишком медленны, слишком горячи, и их совсем не хватает!

\- Куда торопиться? - шепчет Каспиан ему на ухо, когда Эдмунд пытается проявить энтузиазм. Он, черт возьми, силен, и поэтому Эдмунд опять оказывается прижат к кровати, а Каспиан тем временем просунул голову ему под рубашку и издает дурацкие неприличные звуки о его живот.

\- Прекратии, - сопит Эдмунд, даже не в силах больше смеяться.

Каспиан ухмыляется ему, даже развязывая шнуровку на его штанах:  
\- Почему?

\- Потому что я отомщу, - угрожает Эдмунд, и он угрожает абсолютно серьезно. Этот заносчивый придурок, каким-то чудом оказавшийся королем, не имеет никакого права заставлять его чувствовать так, будто весь мир исчез, рухнул, а потом вновь засветился необыкновенными цветами.

Эдмунд кусает костяшки, но всё же не может сдержать в себе какой-то жалкий стон.

\- Зато будет интересно, - говорит Каспиан с тем, что должно считаться самодовольной усмешкой.

\- Заткнись.

\- С удовольствием.

Он не затыкается, строго говоря, по мнению Эдмунда, он делает совершенно противоположное. Он приподнимается, чтобы провести языком по его шее, от ключицы до подбородка.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты так выглядишь, - говорит он, упираясь своими вдруг очень теплыми ладонями в грудь Эдмунда, - Когда не можешь отдышаться.

\- О, горе Нарнии, горе, - бормочет Эдмунд, переворачивая их и стягивая рубашку через голову.  
\- Наследники вне вопроса, как я посмотрю.

\- Ну, не стоит заводить бастардов в таких отдаленных уголках страны, - говорит Каспиан, - Да и где угодно, если подумать.

Эдмунд протискивает между ног Каспиана свою. Он возбужден и чувствует (самую малость, но), будто его оставили в дураках, а месть на самом деле намного лучше дымящейся с жару с пылу. Он стягивает с Каспиана рубашку через голову, и прижимается к его шее губами. Он очень старается не оставлять засосов - пусть хотя бы не будет таких очевидных следов - но языком тоже можно сделать немало. Он ухмыляется, когда Каспиан выгибается под его прикосновениями и стонет. Эдмунд вжимается в бедра Каспиана своими, вызывая ещё один стон, скользит вниз пальцами по нежной коже живота.

Штаны это, конечно, препятствие, но с таким желанием далеко не непреодолимое. У них выходит какая-то акробатика, в ходе которой Каспиан закидывает голову назад и впивается пальцами Эдмунду в загривок.

\- Ого, если у тебя за месяц на борту накопилось столько энергии, я переживаю за судьбы всех нарнийских девственниц, когда ты вернешься.

\- Король Эдмунд, а ты девственник? - спрашивает Каспиан и смотрит, чуть прикрыв глаза, внимательно.

\- Хороший вопрос.  
Действительно. У него были отношения, когда он был королем, но потом он снова стал ребенком, а постоянные переезды по всей стране из-за войны не особо располагают к завязыванию отношений.

Эдмунд облизывает губы и проводит языком по груди Каспиана:  
\- Я кажусь тебе девственником? И ты пришел сюда сегодня в надежде развратить невинного мальчика?

\- Кажется, тут мне не повезло, потому что ты упрятал его ещё до того, как я пришел.

Эдмунд вытягивается на нем, переплетая их пальцы:  
\- В таком случае нижайше прошу прощения. Надеюсь, это не сочтется за государственную измену.

\- Может и сочтется, - говорит Каспиан, ерзая, а Эдмунд целует его и обхватывает его член рукой, - Нет, я передумал. Я твердо намерен тебя никогда не прощать.

\- И что же со мной случится?

\- Я запру тебя и буду держать на воде и хлебе. А чтобы ты не забывал о своей дерзости, посетителей пускать не буду.

Эдмунд что-то мычит Каспиану в шею. Он легко прикусывает кожу, перемещаясь с шеи на плечо. Прохладный соленый ветер доделывает его работу, и Каспиан дрожит.

\- Я искренне тебя ненавижу, - говорит он, водя ладонями по спине Эдмунда, натягивая кожу меж лопаток, - всеми фибрами своего тела.

\- Зачем ты ранишь мои чувства? - Эдмунд утыкается носом в волосы Каспиана и вдыхает ещё ощутимый запах дыма, - И что случилось с романтикой?

Каспиан расплывается в улыбке - Эдмунд чувствует движения его рта под пальцами - и начинает петь (сперва так тихо, что слова еле можно разобрать) какую-то ужасно пошлую моряцкую песенку о том, как капитан увлекся содомией, потому что на борту его отрадой был только юнга.

Он, продолжая петь, поворачивается к Эдмунду с самым что ни на есть торжественным выражением лица. Он поет медленно и вдумчиво, вытягивая ноты так, что Эдмунд будто чувствует каждую физически. Он смотрит на Эдмунда и поет самые пошлые куплеты, будто они баллады о любви, и это, пожалуй, самая идиотская ситуация, в какой Эдмунд когда-либо оказывался.

\- Продолжай петь, - говорит Эдмунд, целуя Каспиана в ключицу, спускаясь к груди и животу, пока он не оказывается на коленях меж его расставленных ног, и его губы на внутренней стороне бедра Каспиана. Он проводит большим пальцем по головке его члена и обхватывает его ладонью. Каспиан сбивается с ноты, когда Эдмунд касается его языком первый раз, но, надо отдать ему должное, умудряется держаться мелодии, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Эдмунд совсем не проникается духом песни, и тогда пение сменяется гортанным стоном, который длится намного дольше, чем должен длиться выдох.

\- Я искренне сомневаюсь в твоей причастности к музыке.

\- Сделай так ещё, и у меня не останется никакой причастности к дыханию, - Каспиан задыхается, приподнимаясь на локтях.

\- Это будет не слишком приятно, - говорит Эдмунд.

\- Нет. Вот если я заставлю тебя выдраить весь Покоритель Зари сверху донизу, тогда будет неприятно.

\- Ну не знаю. Упражнения на свежем воздухе, кругом вода, чтобы охладиться в случае чего... Нет, не думаю, что я буду слишком жаловаться. Конечно, в рубашке будет жарковато, придется снять. И, сам знаешь, промокнуть проще простого, если в борт ударяется вода и ведро переворачивается.

\- Я тебя прикончу, - говорит Каспиан, глядя в потолок, и Эдмунд улыбается.

\- Спой что-нибудь ещё, - говорит он, опуская голову. Каспиан, чуть раздумав, затягивает другую песню, не менее пошлую, чем предыдущая. Он всё ещё поет, хотя все слова скачут и никак не попадают в мелодию, когда Эдмунд начинает напевать вокруг его члена.

Каспиан совсем сбивается с ритма, кончая.

Эдмунд садится на корточки и смотрит на него.  
\- Что ты там говорил насчет содомии? - спрашивает он как бы невзначай, когда Каспиан выглядит так, будто он сможет воспринять какой-нибудь элементарный вопрос.

Видимо, он недооценивает Каспиана, потому что тот смотрит на него и отвечает намного более ясно, чем он должен в таком состоянии:  
\- У меня где-то приготовлено письменное приглашение, если тебе нужно.

Эдмунд чувствует, как вздрагивают бедра Каспиана, и Эдмунд смеется и растягивается рядом с ним, целуя его плечо. Каспиан усталый и вспотевший, и ужасно вкусный на языке; Эдмунд утыкается в его плечо носом и сопит в его шею, а Каспиан откидывает голову назад и просто дышит.

Когда он приходит в себя настолько, что способен не только еле шевелиться, но и двигать конечностями, он заканчивает начатое ранее.

xxx

Его будит рассвет. Или ему кажется, что это рассвет, мягкий свет, заливающийся в комнату, как раз такого цвета и текстуры, хотя окно слишком далеко от кровати, чтобы разбудить его.

\- Эдмунд, - кто-то говорит, и он поднимает взгляд, чтобы обнаружить стоящую над ним Люси, широко ему улыбающуюся.

\- Чего это ты такая радостная? - спрашивает он. Боже, его одежда раскидана по всей комнате вперемешку с шахматными фигурами, рядом Каспиан сопит в подушку и бормочет что-то невнятное.

\- Я всё же считаю, что Белтейн веселее отмечать на улице, - говорит Люси, пока Каспиан, отодрав голову от подушки, пялится на нее и издает стон, больше подходящий пятилетней девочке, а не королю Нарнии.  
\- Честное слово, вы двое... Одевайтесь, и, Каспиан, попытайся притвориться, что тебе придется воспитывать детей в ближайшее десятилетие. Дриниан должен оценить твое актерское мастерство.

Эдмунд смеется на это, и продолжает смеяться ещё долго после того, как Люси ушла, из-за чего Каспиан пытается удушить его подушкой. Постепенно они поднимаются, разбирают вещи и убирают шахматы. Когда они выходят, они держатся на приличном расстоянии и не смотрят друг на друга постоянно.

Актерство никого не вводит в заблуждение.

 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
